


佐鸣子性转车

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	佐鸣子性转车

鸣子是个二十出头的成年女性，职业是大学外文老师。

她长的还不错，身材很好，胸很大，腰很细，身高不算高但是腿看着很长。

学生大都喜欢她，不仅仅喜欢她较好的外貌，还喜欢她宽松的教学和考试，鸣子的课向来是没有学生挂科的。

她有许多学生，有的她叫得出名字有的她叫不出名字。

她对宇智波佐助印象挺深刻，倒不是这个学生成绩优异，鸣子从不向别的教师打听任何一个学生的学习成绩，反正只要是她的课，各个学生都是好学生，各个学生的成绩都是B以上。她对这个宇智波佐助印象深刻完全是因为对方帅气的皮囊。

宇智波佐助是好学生，上课认真听讲，每次都坐在前几排的位置。鸣子讲课时会朝他笑，倒不是勾引的那种，单纯地、本能地，雌性看到优异的雄性露出的那种笑容。

可在佐助眼里，鸣子算不上什么正派的教师，因为佐助总觉的鸣子在勾引男同学，有意无意的那种，但佐助又觉得鸣子是个相当不错的老师，因为鸣子对她的专业知识及其精通，学生的电子邮件都一一耐心回复，上课生动幽默。

学生们会私下偷偷八卦，猜疑鸣子是不是和某几个男教师上过床，是不是和男同学上过床。佐助虽然不参加这些八卦的讨论，但是他的内心也偶尔会臆测。

朋友生日，大家晚上一起去酒吧，佐助也去了，他遇到了鸣子，鸣子穿的很性感，低胸包臀裙，金色的长发随意披在身后，妆不浓却涂着很红的口红。

鸣子和朋友们围坐在一张方形桌前，和朋友们说笑喝酒，说到兴起时几个女人便东倒西歪抱在一起，鸣子笑的趴在身前的桌面上，另一个女人倒在她的背上。

佐助看到鸣子前倾从低胸领口露出的胸脯，佐助觉得这样的鸣子真的很骚。

佐助很少来酒吧，他讨厌喧闹的环境，他独自一人坐在角落里，没事干的他就一直盯着鸣子的方向。

突然鸣子起身朝楼上走去，佐助情不自禁的也起身跟了上去。

鸣子打算上洗手间，上楼到拐角处时，她看到了自己为数不多，印象深刻的学生。

“晚上好，宇智波同学，真巧，你也在这里。”

“漩涡老师好。”

今天鸣子穿着十公分的高跟鞋，她快要和佐助差不多高了。

两人平视相对，佐助知道鸣子没有醉，但她红熏熏的脸蛋像是喝醉了酒一般，他在心里暗道，鸣子是个喝酒上脸的人。

面对眼前的鸣子，佐助想要艹她。一是，正常成年男性看到这样的女人会想艹，二是，平时他就有过这样的邪念了。

“我要去上洗手间了，宇智波同学，祝你玩的开心。”

佐助点点头，示意鸣子去方便。

鸣子方便出来后，佐助仍在原地，“咦？你怎么还在这里？”

“老师，你多大了？”佐助下定决心想要艹鸣子，他这么问道。

鸣子笑笑也不介意，“23岁。”

“23？”佐助没想到鸣子就比自己大一岁。

见佐助一脸诧异，鸣子笑道，“哈哈哈哈哈，我大三的时候就开始一边读大学一边在学校别的系代外文课了，今年春季刚开始读博。”

“私下可以叫你鸣子吗？”知道鸣子的真实年纪后，鸣子的脸蛋在佐助眼里一下稚嫩许多，佐助对鸣子少了几分对于老师的敬畏，也坚定了佐助想要艹鸣子的决心。

“随意。”

“鸣子...我...”佐助一手打开洗手间的门，另一只手拉过鸣子，将两人一齐代入洗手间内。

酒吧的洗手间不分男女厕，只是一个一个单独的隔间，或许是为了方便人们进行一些活动。

“我不和自己的学生做爱。”鸣子被佐助抵在洗手间的瓷砖墙上，她清楚的知道佐助想要干什么。

“不和自己的学生做爱？和别的人可以做爱？学生也是人，怎么不能做爱了？”佐助紧紧扣住鸣子的手腕。

也许是酒精摄入过多，大脑运转迟缓，鸣子一时没想到反驳佐助的话，她低垂着眼睑笑着，洗手间内暗红的灯光让她起了性反应，其实她现在挺想做爱的。

佐助见鸣子笑而不语，“别装了。”他握住鸣子的手放在自己的胯间，“我今年22岁，正时性功能最活跃的年龄，你会喜欢的。”

“你不是好学生吗？怎么想和老师做爱呀，哈哈。”鸣子玩味的语气已经默许了这次的性行为。

“好学生也是正常人，也想做爱。”佐助的手探入鸣子的裙摆，“真骚，蕾丝的，还是情趣款。”

“我喜欢收集各式各样的内裤。”

佐助的手指隔着薄薄的蕾丝面料，触碰到了肥厚的肉瓣，少许的液体从蕾丝的网眼里溢了出来，染湿了佐助的手指，佐助凑近鸣子耳边，沙哑而轻柔的问道，“你的内裤是什么颜色的？”

鸣子双手攀上佐助的肩膀，腰微微用力，让下面的两片肉瓣隔着内裤在佐助的手指上来回摩擦，“粉色的。”

手指灵活的探入内裤内，佐助直接，清晰的感触到了滑腻的，饱满的两片阴唇。手指在外阴来回摩擦几下后，技巧性的两根手指挤进两片阴唇之间，大拇指抵在阴蒂上撩拨，按压。

“喔~”鸣子发出一声叹息，呼吸开始变得急促。

佐助欣赏着鸣子欢愉的脸，修长的指腹在阴道口周围徘徊了一会，稍加用力插了进去。阴道里的软肉绞着佐助的手指，不让它们前进，然而佐助的手指向相反方向微微撑开便轻松破解了挤压在指尖前的阻力，手指探索向更深处。

此时佐助的大拇指仍不忘时轻时重的揉摁着鸣子的阴蒂，肿胀充血的肉豆被玩弄的东倒西歪。热乎乎的淫水一小股一小股顺着佐助的手指流下。

见鸣子的小腹不住的收缩，大腿止不住的颤抖，佐助整只手包住鸣子的阴部，阴道内的手指加快速度，加大力道又扣又挖，直接把鸣子送向高潮。

手指抽离阴道，在鸣子的注视下，佐助慢慢的吮吸干净手指上的液体。

“要我帮你舔舔吗？将鸣子的裙摆拉至腰腹处，佐助蹲下身躯，鼻子故意贴在鸣子的下体深深吸了一口气。

鸣子今晚很幸运，遇到一个想帮她口交的男人，“可是，我不太喜欢帮别人口交。”

“不用你帮我舔，我帮你舔就行。”

“那你舔吧。”鸣子抬起一条腿架在佐助的肩上，方便对方舔弄自己。

“原来你是个自私的享乐主义。”佐助边这么打趣边褪下鸣子的内裤，鸣子的两片阴唇紧紧并拢在一起，佐助分开它们看向里面，鸣子的小阴唇很小，不像有的女人两片小阴唇从大阴唇的缝隙间露出。佐助不喜欢那种深褐色的，烂烂的，不整齐的，蜷在大阴唇外的那种小阴唇。“你的逼长的很好看。”

“谢谢，别人都这么说。”鸣子很喜欢自己的逼，小阴唇小小的躲在紧闭的缝隙之中，从外部看像是没发育的幼女的逼。

佐助拍拍鸣子的大腿，“再分开点，让我好舔些。”

舌尖先在肉缝上舔了一下，再从下到上整个舔了一遍，这一招直接让鸣子软了腿。

见鸣子的反应，佐助满意的笑了笑，然后依旧是舌尖，一下又一下若有若无的舔弄着阴蒂。

佐助的力道把握的很好，是真的很轻很轻，让鸣子感到好像羽毛在搔弄自己的下体，要知道，大多数男人即使是轻轻舔弄也让人觉得力道过重。

阴蒂肿胀了一圈，几乎从肉缝间挤出了脑袋，佐助用嘴唇轻轻抿住鸣子的阴蒂向外拉扯，感受到对方略有些吃痛而颤抖了一下身躯，立马整个舌头贴在阴唇上，舌根微微蠕动带动整个舌头安抚着鸣子娇嫩的下体。

“啊~~喔！宇智波同学，你真会舔。”鸣子舒服极了，佐助的技术起码是是她遇到过的最好的里面的前三名，不，加上他的颜值，可以当第一名！

佐助的舌尖游移到阴道口，试探性的顶了两下，两手将阴唇向两边扒开，嘴唇对准穴口用力的吸嘬。

这一嘬掀起了鸣子心中的波澜，淫水止不住似的流，阴部的每一处都被染的汁水淋漓。

“水真多。”佐助擦干嘴边腥咸的液体，手掌在鸣子阴部拍打了一下。

“是你舔的好。”鸣子转过身，对着佐助撅起屁股，“来吧，我喜欢后入。”

佐助不慌不忙捡起地上的高跟鞋丢在鸣子的脚边，“鞋穿上，太矮了，后入不方便。”

鸣子愤愤的瞪了佐助一眼，重新穿上了高跟鞋，“现在可以了吧，快点。”

大手在丰满的臀部拍打了两下，又揉捏了一会，托住臀部，阴茎直接整个顶了进去。

两人均发出一声长叹。

佐助暂时不想进行抽插，他先要享受一会湿热的阴道包裹着阴茎吮吸的美妙。

鸣子也不着急让佐助进行活塞运动，阴茎刺入的一刹那，从阴道口向子宫内腾起一股酸胀，既难受又舒爽。

约过了半分钟，佐助慢慢抽插起来。

佐助的阴茎个头不小，鸣子在佐助抽插时，阴道内又酸又麻，满满的涨感让她有些许尿意和便意。

“啊~喔~天啊~太爽了，好舒服~啊~”

佐助拉住住鸣子的手臂，粗暴的将人拉向自己，他每一下狠狠的顶到能顶到的最里面。

每被操一下，一声销魂的呻吟便从鸣子的喉头溢出，她感到自己被一根快感幻化成的细线提着，线每往上提一下，她便感到灭顶的快感袭向自己的全身。

佐助知道鸣子的呻吟绝非装出来的，他能感受到鸣子的阴道的收缩和蠕动，这是高潮的表现，他自己也快憋不住了，他开始疯狂的挺松腰杆。

伴随着鸣子尖叫般的呻吟，佐助用前所未有的力道像鸣子的臀部撞击过去，直把鸣子撞的眼冒金星。

抽离出阴茎，佐助上下撸动了几下，几股白浊的液体射在鸣子的臀部和后腰处。

“你还挺有良心的嘛，我还以为你要内射呢。”

佐助没有说话，从一旁抽出几张纸巾，擦干鸣子屁股和后腰上的精液。然后坐在坐便器上看着鸣子弯腰捡起内裤穿上，理好裙子。

这时两人间的气氛却尴尬起来，佐助不知道该怎么和鸣子道别，因为这不是通常的一夜情后就可以再也不见，结束这种暂时的关系，周一他还有鸣子的外文课，他们还会再见面。

“呃...”佐助望着鸣子仍带着情欲的脸不知说点什么。

“再见，宇智波同学。”鸣子察觉到了佐助的尴尬，笑了笑便离开了洗手间。

欲望得到解放之后，理智会变得格外清醒。佐助有些后悔因为欲望占了上风失去理智操了鸣子，而另一个想法又在脑中萌生，也许以后他还会和鸣子做爱呢。


End file.
